


The Chicken Files 5

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [5]
Category: SOKO 5113 | SOKO München
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 5





	The Chicken Files 5

File 4

„Kommst du mit, ein Bier auf Dominiks Einstand trinken?“

Theo schüttelte auf Arturs Frage hin den Kopf. „Ich will noch die Berichte...“, sagte er und ließ das Satzende in der Luft hängen.

„Hoffentlich findet er seinen Frieden, jetzt, wo wir Mannes Mörder gefasst haben“, sagte Katharina, als sie gemeinsam mit Artur und Dominik das Büro verlassen hatte.

Artur seufzte. „Wenn er doch nur darüber reden würde.“

„Was ist mit Theo?“, fragte Dominik neugierig.

„Ihn hat Mannes Tod sehr mitgenommen. Ich meine, noch mehr als uns alle“, erklärte Artur.

Dominik nickte. „Ich habe da Gerüchte gehört über die beiden...“

„Sie haben nie darüber gesprochen und wir haben das akzeptiert“, fiel ihm Katharina ins Wort.

Dominik hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich verurteile sie doch nicht. Im Gegenteil.“

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass er darüber spricht“, überlegte Artur. „Es würde ihm sicher helfen, wenn er weiß, dass wir ihn verstehen, dass er nicht allein ist. Ich werde morgen mit ihm darüber reden.“

Dominik blieb stehen, als sie die Treppe erreicht hatten. „Was ist?“, wunderte sich Katharina. 

„Ich glaube, ich habe mein Handy im Schreibtisch vergessen. Geht schon mal vor, ich hol euch ein“, sagte Dominik und drehte sich herum ehe eine neuen Kollegen noch etwas erwidern konnten.

Er fand Theo an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, eine Fotografie in Händen. Dominik hatte sie auf dem Tisch stehen sehen. Es zeigte Theo mit zwei anderen Männern und einer blonden, jungen Frau. Es musste die Aufnahme eines früheren SOKO-Teams sein. Unverfänglich genug, dass sich niemand etwas dabei dachte, wenn Theo sie auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen hatte. Doch persönlich genug, dass es als Erinnerung an jemanden dienen konnte, der mehr als ein Kollege gewesen war. Dominik vermutete, dass der ältere Herr auf dem Foto Horst Schickl war, der frühre Leiter der SOKO 5113. Auch er war im Einsatz ums Leben gekommen, wenn er sich recht entsann. Bei der jungen Frau handelte es sich sicher um eine Vorgängerin Katharinas. Manne Brands Bild hat er oft genug in den Zeitungen gesehen, auch wenn er erst zum Team gestoßen war, als dessen Ermordung bereist aufgeklärt worden war. Dass ein hochrangiger Beamter darin maßgeblich verwickelt war, hatte für reichlich Schlagzeilen gesorgt. 

Theo fuhr wie ertappt zusammen, als Dominik die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Habe was vergessen“, sagte er und wühlte in der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtischs herum.  
´  
Theo nickte nur stumm. Dominik sah, dass er eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln blinzelte. 

„Ich... ich wollte dir nur sagen“, begann Dominik vorsichtig und schob die Schublade wieder zu. „, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst...“ Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um Theo deutlich zu machen, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte, dass er ihn besser verstand, als der andere man sicher ahnte. „Ich verstehe dich, ich verstehe dich wirklich. Dich und Manne. “´

Theo sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann verstand er, was Dominik ihm sagen wollte. „Du?“, fragte er. „Du bist auch...“

Dominik nickte. „Und ich habe auch jemanden verloren, der mir sehr viel bedeutet hat. Ein Autounfall.“´

Theo nickte stumm, nicht wissend, was er auf diese Enthüllung hin erwidern sollte. „Also, wenn du reden willst... oder auch was anderes...“, bot Dominik noch einmal an. „Ich bin immer für dich da.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Theo leise. „Aber ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht soweit. Ich...“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. 

„Natürlich.“ Dominik lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er wollte noch irgendetwas sagen. Sagen, dass es besser werde, der Schmerz irgendwann nachlassen würde. Doch er wusste, dass dies für Theo noch zu früh kommen würde. So wie es damals für ihn zu früh gekommen war. Also sagte er: „Ich geh dann mal wieder.“´

„Er ist nett, nicht wahr?“ Theo streichelte liebevoll über das Bild, als sich die Tür hinter Dominik geschlossen hatte. Wenn es doch nur nicht mehr so verdammt weh tun würde. Sie hatten den Schweinehund erwischt, der Manne und ihm das angetan hatte. Doch das machte Manne nicht wieder lebendig. Und es bekämpfte nicht eine Vorwürfe, ob er es nicht doch irgendwie hätte verhindern können. 

Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mit Dominik reden. Oder mir Artur und Katharina. Er wusste, sie würden es verstehen, würden ihn nicht verurteilen, würden akzeptieren, dass sie ihre Beziehung privat gehalten hatten, sich ihnen nicht früher anvertraut hatten. Manne würde wollen, dass er nach vorn schaute, sein Leben wieder zu genießen begann, mit den Kollegen mal ein Bier trank und sich vielleicht irgendwann noch einmal neu verliebte. Vielleicht könnte ja eines Tages Dominik dieser jemand sein.

„Und er hat einen sexy Hintern, nicht?“, fragte er das Bild.

Theo hatte das Gefühl, Manne würde ihm zuzwinkern. 

*Folge 433


End file.
